Shi
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Rated in the high PG-13, but not quite R] [Ed X Envy] One could almost say Ed was raised my Death and Abandoment. [Spoilers for 48]


This was inspired by a comment that Wiccat left in my LJ, and since stuff's been happening lately, I'm going to dedicate it to her. 3

Warnings: **SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 48.** OOCness, that given the circumstances isn't very OOC.

Pairings: Ed X Envy. Slight Ed X Winry. Slight one-sided Gluttony X Lust. Hintage towards Hohenheim X Ed and Hohenheim X Envy.

I don't think Winry's father was ever given a name, so I shall call him Waren. If he was given a name though, please tell me.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

One could almost say that Ed was raised by Death and Abandonment. 

He never knew his father's parents, but he remembered his mother's clearly.

His grandmother was a nice, old woman who always smelled of cookies. She was tiny and slightly chubby, and whenever he came over, she'd give him money or cookies and tell him all sorts of stories.

His grandfather was an old, tall but crooked man who always talked and joked with his father, who always seemed to understand but Edward never did, but he laughed because his daddy did, and he wanted to be just like him.

His grandpa collected model trains and would show them off to Edward and his father, while his father would tell him how they worked, and his grandfather insisted that Ed was only a boy and didn't want to know that. His father told him that it was only because his grandfather didn't know how they worked himself, and Edward insisted that he _wanted_ to know how they worked.

His grandmother had died when he was three.

His grandfather died six months after.

His father left him just two months after that.

Ed's best friend, William (no, not Winry. Winry was going to be his wife one day. Not friend. Never friend. Besides, she was a _girl_.) had died when he was five, playing on his fathers tractor. It had hurt at first, but William's parents kept smiling before they moved, so Ed convinced himself that Will wasn't really dead but had moved, too.

When Winry's parents died, Ed began to consider alchemy to stop the death. Alchemy could do anything, and he, as an alchemist, could do anything, too.

Sara had been so beautiful and kind to him and Al. And Waren had always played ball with them. Ed didn't want to think that they were gone forever.

There was his mother, who he couldn't take, and finally got to the point where he tried to bring her back.

After all, he was still young. And the child's psyche can only take so much.

And because of that, he had almost lost Al, and he never ever wanted that to happen, so he saved as much of Al as he could.

Nina – who Ed had adopted as his little sister without ever telling anyone. Hughes – who seemed to adopt the brothers as his own children without every saying anything. Scar – who Ed didn't really care too much about but he had saved Al and Al seemed to like him, so he was alright.

Lust had helped him, and her death had shown them the true brutality of of the homonculus.

And now –

Now Roy was dead. Roy, who was a bit of an asshole, but always looked out for them as though he were their older brothr.

Hawkeye was dead. Hawkeye who was always strict and seemed to never loosen up, but on Ed's thirteenth birthday she had planned a huge party.

Armstrong, though he was always annoying, he watched out for them and saved them both more than once.

Havoc and Breda and Falman and Fuery, who were all a little strange, but took the blame when Ed replaced Roy's tea with sewage.

Al was hardly there even more. Envy was sitting on the small bit that was left, looking as though he had no care in the world.

"You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in the Philosopher's Stone, Fullmetal Shorty."

"Don't call me –"

"Look how many people were killed because of you. Look how many lives you destroyed."

Ed didn't speak.

Al did.

"Don't listen to him, 'Niisan! You were only doing it to help m–"

"Whose fault is it that you're stuck like that, huh?" Envy snarled, and Ed winced.

Envy noticed and smirked. "You didn't want to do it, did you, Alphonse-chan?" he sang, a strong emphasis on the chan. "You were such a good boy. Never wanted to break any rules. But big brother wanted to do it, and you just couldn't refuse big brother's wishes."

Al fell silent, and Ed's eyes were closed tightly.

"You must really hate him!"

"I don't hate 'Nii- "

"Quit lying. You might say you don't. You might believe you love him. But deep down inside, you can't stand the sight of him."

"Shut up," Ed said, but he was ignored.

"And do you now why?"

"Shut. Up."

"Because you have a human soul. And a human soul is constructed to hate."

"_I don't hate 'Niisan!_"

"Oh?" Envy looked amused. "Then you mustn't have a human soul. Maybe you have an imperfect soul? Just like me, huh?"

"SHUT! UP!"

Ed clapped his hands and turned his arm into a machine gun.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up shut up shutupshutupshutup!"

Envy looked shocked at the sudden swarm of bullets that flew towards him, and penetrated his body 1000 times in a mass of blood before he fell backwards off of Al.

There was another clap as Envy's body healed it's wounds at super-human speed and rejected the bullets.

"Now, now Shorty," Envy said, opening his eyes. "You know I can't die. And you know how much I hate pain. I'm a little ticked off."

He made to getup, and quickly discovered he couldn't.

"Huh?" he looked at his body, and noticed the restraints. One around his neck, and one around each of his ankles and wrists.

He laughed and began to shrink his body, only to realize that as his wrists and ankles shrunk, so did the bonds, and it stretched his body uncomfortably until he turned back to normal.

Ed straddled him, his eyes disturbingly empty, clapped his hands and laid them on Envy's stomach. The threads of his clothing unraveled and fell to his sides, and Ed turned his right arm into a blade.

"I killed Greed," he said, cutting a perfect horizontal line across Envy's chest. "He was the first person I had ever killed."

"'Niisan? What's happening?" Al asked, unable to turn and look.

Envy sucked in air between his teeth. He really hated pain.

"I killed Sloth," Ed said, carving a vertical line from the centre of the horizontal one slowly. As he spoke, Envy's blood turned it as red as the first one. "I made her to be my mother. She regained her memories of her life when I killed her."

The first wound healed, Ed noted dully, and sliced another, deeper one where it was, doing the same for the second one which had begun to heal.

"Wrath killed Lust and that was because of me. Wrath killed Lust because she had helped me. Because she had found her soul." As he spoke, he carved another horizontal line, long than the first with the vertical one in it's centre.

The first healed.

"Quit that!" Ed snarled, sending his blade all the way through Envy, who in turn coughed up a trickle of blood.

"Stop. It hurts," Envy hissed.

"Did that stop you from hurting – killing – everyone else?" Ed hissed back, carving the first three lines again.

The katakana for "E".

They didn't heal this time.

"I killed Wrath, and all he could do was whimper "mama". I killed Pride. He was difficult. Couldn't find anything from his previous body. It wasn't hard to kill Gluttony, though. He was willing. He just wanted to be with Lust. He loved her, did you know that? Have you ever loved someone?"

Envy found it best to not answer.

"Have you?" Ed demanded, striking at the right side of Envy's face. A trickle of blood fell from the cut.

"No," Envy answered quietly.

"Why not?" Ed asked, his gaze softening a little.

"I don't like humans. They're selfish." His eyes clouded over for a moment. "I can't love anyway. I don't have a soul."

Ed finished carving and looked. "Done. It's a little hard to read since the blood ran."

Envy risked a glance at the characters on his stomach. "Envy?"

Ed nodded. "Gluttony was a homunculus," he said, and caught Envy's confused look. "You said you couldn't love because you had no soul, but Gluttony did."

"Gluttony was an idiot."

Ed gaze softened a little more, and would've looked sympathetic if not for those creepy, hollow eyes.

"He abandoned me, too," Ed sang softly, laying on top of Envy's slick-with-blood body.

Envy struggled against the restraints suddenly. "Who–"

"Daddy. Daddy abandoned me, too. I loved him, too." Ed licked the blood off of Envy's face.

"What are you doing?" Envy demanded, his voice cracking.

"'Niisan?" Al sounded worried.

Ed ran his fingers through Envy's hair. "Your hair is long. Daddy's hair was long, too. Not this long, though."

"'Niisan, you're scaring me. What are you doing?"

'He's scaring me, too', Envy thought, but didn't speak.

Ed sat up and looked at Envy without looking at Envy. Looked at Evy as though he were considering something.

Then he stood up, went a few meters away, clapped his hands and touched them to the ground.

The soldiers and Envy's blood formed a seal around Envy's body.

---

When Winry walked to the old Third Laboratory, she felt like throwing up. She had never seen so many bodies before.

It wasn't hard to find Al. He was laying facing the door in the middle of it all.

"Al!" Winry cried, forgetting about everyone else for now and falling by his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared," Al answered. "Is 'Niisan alright? Can you see him?"

Winry scanned the building and found the blond huddle in the corner, blending with the shadows. "I see him. I'll go see if he's okay."

Al would have smiled. Instead, he told her "thank you. And be careful. I'm not sure if he got rid of Envy."

"Ed," she called, running up to him.

He turned to face her, and she stopped in her tracks. He was covered in blood, even the tips of his hair were had been dipped in ti.

"Ed? Are you okay?" she asked, cautiously.

He nodded and held out his hand to her. In it lay what looked like bleeding, red jello.

"Ed?"

He smiled, the smile of a child, and that scared her. Something wasn't right.

"Eat it," he told her, bouncing his hand. The red liquid sloshed over the sides of his hands.

"Ed?" Winry asked again. She was terrified.

"You'll never die. You won't die like everyone else, Winry. You me and Al can be together forever."

He smiled again, his lips parting widely to reveal some of the gelatin in his own mouth.

-OWARI-

* * *

Con Crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
